dcuniversegermanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Superman
Superman, auch bekannt als Mann aus Stahl, ist einer der mächtigsten Helden im gesamten DC Universum. Zu seinen Fähigkeiten zählten übermenschliche Stärke und Geschwindigkeit, Fliegen, Unverwundbarkeit, Eisatem und Hitzeblick. Geboren als Kal-El auf dem Krypton, wurde er bei dessen Vernichtung von seinen Eltern Jor-El und Lara Lor-Van zur Erde geschickt, wo er als letzter, noch lebender Kryptonier aufwuchs. Kal-El wurde von Martha Kent und ihrem Mann Jonathan Kent gefunden und adoptiert. Die Farmer aus Smallville gaben ihm den Namen Clark und halfen ihm dabei sich auf der Welt zurecht zu finden. Er arbeitet insgeheim als Reporter für den Daily Planet, wo er oft mit seiner großen Liebe Lois Lane und seinem besten Freund Jimmy Olsen agiert. Als Superman zählt Lex Luthor zu seinen wohl größten Feinden. Über die Jahre hinweg war Superman Mitglied der Justice League of America, der Legion of Super-Heroes und noch vielen anderen Vereinigungen. Superman wurde von Jerry Siegel und Joe Shuster im Jahr 1938 erschaffen und hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in Action Comics #1. Seither zählt er neben Batman und Wonder Woman zu den bekanntesten Superhelden weltweit. File:Kal-El (New Earth) 001.jpg| Kal-El / Clark Kent (New Earth) Alternative Versionen superman_american alien.jpg| Kal-El / Clark Kent (American Alien) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (All-Star Superman) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (At Earth's End) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Batman: Holy Terror) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Batman/Lobo) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Citizen Wayne) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Cosmic Adventures) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Dark Knight of the Golden Kingdom) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (DC One Million) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Detective No. 27) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Distant Fires) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Doom Link) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Doomsday for the 5th Dimension) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Elsworld's Finest) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde 1) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde 2) File:none.png| Superwoman (Erde 11) File:none.png| Kal-El (Erde 15) File:none.png| Kalel / Calvin Ellis (Erde 23) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde 45) File:none.png| Kal-L / Clark Kent (Erde-2) File:none.png| Herr Superman (Erde-8) File:none.png| Overman (Erde-10) File:none.png| Superwoman (Erde-11) File:none.png| Kal-L / Clark Kent (Erde-21) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-22) File:none.png| Kal-L (Erde-30) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-31) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-32) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-57) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-64) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-89) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-91) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-116) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-117) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-136) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-148) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-149) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-153) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-154) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-159) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-162) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-166) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-167) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-170) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-172) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-175) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-178) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-184) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-192) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-215) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-224) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-300) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-383) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-388) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-391) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-399) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-404) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-410) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-508) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-1098) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-1198) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-1938) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-2020) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-3839) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-5050) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-D) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-Eins) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-Neunzehn) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-Fünfundzwanzig) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-Sechsundzwanzig) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-Vierunddreißig) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-Sechsunddreißig) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-Dreiundvierzig) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-Siebenundvierzig) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-Einundfünfzig) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-Prime) File:none.png| Kal-L / Clark Kent (Erde-Zwei) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-Zwölf) File:none.png| K'L'L (Feral Man of Steel) File:none.png| Subject One (Flashpoint Timeline) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Futures End) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Futuresmiths) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Hush Beyond) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (JLA: Act of God) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (JLA: Age of Wonder) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (JLA: Created Equal) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Justice) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Justice League 3000) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Last Family of Krypton) File:none.png| Kal-El (Erde-116) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (No Rules to Follow) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Once and Future League) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Prime Earth) File:none.png| Clark Kent (Rockumentary) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Scandalgate) File:none.png| Clark Kent (Secret Identity) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Son of Superman) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Sorcerer Kings) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Strange Visitor) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Super Seven) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Superman, Inc.) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Superman Monster) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Teen Titans) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Terra Occulta) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (The Nail) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Tiny Titans) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (True Brit) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Unforgiven) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Whom Gods Destroy) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Worlds Apart) Filme File:Kal-El (DCCU) Disambig 001.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (DC Cinemativ Universe) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Donneruniversum) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Justice League: Doom) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Justice League: Flashpoint Paradox) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Justice League: War) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Lego DC Super Heroes) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Superman: Doomsday) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Superman Returns) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Superman: Unbound) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Superman vs. The Elite) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Superman/Batman) TV Serien File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Adventures of Superman) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (DC Super Hero Girls) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (DC Animated Universe) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (DCAU: Erde-A Better World) File:Kal-El (DCTVU Erde-38) Disambig 001.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (DCTVU: Erde-38) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Erde-16) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Justice League Action) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Krypto the Superdog) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Legion of Super-Heroes Animated Universe) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (New Adventures of Superman) File:Kal-El (Smallville) Disambig 001.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Smallville) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Smallville: Erde-Pandora) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Super Best Friends Forever) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Super Friends) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Superboy) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Superman (1988)) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Superman (1988)) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Superman - Die Abenteuer von Lois & Clark) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Tales of Metropolis) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (The Batman) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (World's Funniest) Videospiele File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Atari 2600) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (DC Universe Online) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Injustice: Götter unter uns) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Injustice: The Regime) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Justice League Heroes) File:none.png| Kal-El / Clark Kent (Lego Batman) Sonstige File:none.png| Lex Luthor (Prime Earth) File:Lionel Luthor (Smallville) Disambig Clark Kent 001.png| Lionel Luthor (Smallville) File:none.png| Kon-El / Conner Kent (Titans Tomorrow) (Weitere Versionen) Kategorie:Disambiguierungsseiten